Individuals frequently indulge in recreational and leisurely activities, such as watching football games, baseball games, swim meets, sun bathing, reading newspapers and the like. Frequently, such recreational and leisurely activities are performed by individuals while being seated on a chair. Moreover, such recreational and leisurely activities are often carried out in the open where the individuals may be exposed to the sun. Such exposure may cause sunburn, sun blindness, and other discomforts.
To help prevent such discomforts, individuals may employ a shade-providing apparatus, such as an umbrella. The umbrella is usually held upwardly and is therefore required to be held in a user's hand, placed on a chair or partially inserted into the ground. However, positioning of the umbrella using such methods for an extended period of time may prove to be bothersome and tiring for the individuals. Moreover, placement of the umbrella on a chair often results in tilting of umbrella in an undesired orientation, which fails to protect the individuals from the sun. Furthermore, insertion of a portion of the umbrella into the ground may be difficult or impossible when the ground is made of hard materials, such as concrete.